No Substitute For Crazy!
|previous=Timmy the Barbarian! |next=The Jerkinators! }} "No Substitute For Crazy!" is the thirty-third episode of Season 5. Information Mr. Crocker has fallen into a well, so Timmy Turner's class has been assigned a substitute teacher called Ms. Sunshine, who seems very-very nice until Timmy wishes for her to be his permanent teacher. It turns out that she is even worse and than Mr. Crocker, and she is really an expert fairy hunter named Ms. Doombringer. Synopsis It was only a few minutes left before dismissal and Timmy was hoping that Mr. Crocker doesn't give a pop quiz but it came true. Timmy tries to stall him by saying that he is going to pass the pop quiz then Mr. Crocker is now saying that it could be the work of FAIRLY GODPARENTS and then jumps and fell on a well. The bell went and everybody went home. Next morning a substitute named Ms. Sunshine and she is doing pretty good things that Crocker did and if they try hard she will give them gold stars. After school Timmy wishes that Ms. Sunshine is there regular teacher everyday. POOF! Next morning Timmy saw Mr. Crocker as a crossing guard with an injured arm and he said that the school board did not trust him in his accident. At school Ms. Sunshine put her finger nails on the board and made a screeching sound and told them that she is there permanent teacher said that the stars were fairy detecting things and when she asks which of them has a fairy godparent, she said she will rip apart it's wings and crown. Then the recess bell rang and everybody went out except for Timmy, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, and Chester and Timmy asked why were they the only people left. Wanda said that he always hang up with them our magic fades away to them. Then the bell rang and Timmy and the other escapes but she caught them on the way to the washroom and Timmy said that they had to go to the washroom and she allowed them. On the washroom they had emergency pants and Timmy said to Elmer that if he followed what Timmy said he will be his best friend so he gave him Cosmo's magic pencil shaving from Cosmo. Ms. Sunshine smelled the magic and she saw elmer passing her. Timmy then went to Mr. Crockers locker and then like an elevator it takes Timmy to his lab but Ms. Sunshine was already there and told Timmy that next time pick someone that his boil doesn't stick in a revolving door. Timmy tries to get out and finds a exit door and straight to the roads were cars pass by. Then suddenly Mr. Crocker halts all the cars and save Timmy from Crocker's arch enemy,then Ms. Sunshine came,but then Mr. Crocker change stop to go and Ms. Sunshine got hit by a school bus (she is still alive). Timmy said thank you to Mr. Crocker and then he said that he is going to give Timmy a gold star and Timmy runs away. Next morning Mr. Crocker was back but the he said FAIRY GODPARENTS and his head went to the lights and then got electrified. Principle Waxelplax said "Bring the new Substitute", a Monster Hunter. Timmy turned to the innocently whistling monsters behind him and told them "You might want to get out through the cave." External links *No Substitute For Crazy clip at Nick.com *No Substitute For Crazy transcript at Scribd * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 5